The Heartbreaker ou le bourreau des coeurs
by Lani
Summary: Lucius Malfoy est furieux. Un roman à l’eau de rose l’ayant pris pour modèle s’arrache auprès des femmes. Persuadé que son ex-femme en est l’auteur, il ne décolère pas. Mais ce qu'il va découvrir va beaucoup l'amener au-delà de l'imaginabl
1. Prologue

The Heartbreaker

(ou le Bourreau des cœurs)

Depuis le temps que je voulais faire une fic sur Lucius! Ivrian m'en a donné la possibilité! Merci Ivrian!

**Si vous voulez voir en quoi consiste ce défi:** http/ _Catalogue de défis_ (Chapitre 13)

**Si vous voulez gardez la _surprise_ de l'histoire**, sachez juste que Lucius Malfoy est le héros de cette histoire. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où Voldemort n'existe pas et James Potter est bel et bien mort.

¤¤¤

**ATTENTION!** C'est une fic classée R (même si ça va me poser quelques petits problèmes!): C'est-à-dire Interdit aux moins de 17 ans! Enfin non mais… Bref! Je ne trouve pas que j'ai un langage méritant ce Rating mais c'est pour certaines scènes… Vous êtes prévenus!

¤¤¤

Sommaire: 

Chapitre I : Chez Fleury & Bott

Chapitre II: Lilyane P. Tovster

¤¤¤

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab'… les persos sont à JKR, j'me fais pas d'argent avec ce truc et l'idée est d'Ivrian

¤¤¤

Bonne lecture!


	2. Chez Fleury and Bott

Heartbreaker

¤¤¤

Chapitre Un: Chez Fleury & Bott

¤¤¤

Lucius était un homme ambitieux et puissant. Sa participation aux affaires du ministère lui ont toujours values les honneurs. Ceci permettant celà, mis à part quelques détails, Lucius menait une vie agréable et tranquille. Il pouvait compter sur son ami de toujours (depuis le jardin d'enfant), Sévérus Snape au moindre problème. Son fils, Drago, était épanoui dans sa vie: tant au niveau professionnel, il était journaliste, son rêve depuis tout petit, que personnel, même si Lucius n'avait jamais eu le loisir de rencontrer la fille qui partageait la vie de son fils. Seul son divorce avec Narcissa pouvait montrer que le monde n'est pas parfait.

Profitant d'un petit congé, Lucius s'était enfin décidé à aller faire du "shopping". Il entra donc dans la jolie "petite" librairie du nom de "Fleury & Bott". Son aspect atypique plaisait à Lucius qui y trouvait toujours un livre intéressant. C'est ainsi qu'il se surpris à flâner dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre. Il avait longtemps pratiqué la recherche au hasard des rayonnages pour se trouver un livre mais avait depuis adopté la méthode du "_Il vaut mieux demander aux vendeurs_"

Il se dirigea donc vers le comptoir pour avoir quelques informations. Sur son trajet se trouvait le présentoir du livre le plus vendu du mois: "_Le bourreau des coeurs_"

¤ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Encore un livre à l'eau de rose? Comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde le trouve bien! ¤

Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la répugnance à l'idée de lire ce genre de livre.

¤ Voyons... ¤

Lucius ouvra le livre au hasard des pages et lu un extrait...

' _... et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau lui coulait le long de son cou puis dans son dos. Lucius..._'

¤ Oh! Il s'appelle comme moi le personnage principal ...¤

' _... frissonna de plaisir à ce contact plus que bienvenu. La journée avait été plus que rude pour lui. Entre les avances peu discrètes de sa secrétaire et les questions pseudo-existencielles de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Plongeant sa tête sous le jet d'eau, ses pensées vagabondaient..._'

- Monsieur Malfoy?

- Hum?... Ah Monsieur!

- Vous voulez lire _Heartbreaker_?

- Oh... non, je le feuilletais juste à la recherche d'une réponse.

- ... et qu'elle est la question?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui plaît tellement à tous ceux qui ont acheté ce livre?

- Pour être plus exact mon cher, je dirai plutôt "_à toutes celles"_! Même si quelques _lecteurs_ ont acheté ce livre, la majeur partie des acheteurs sont des... acheteuses, si je puis dire!

- Ce sont des femmes qui achètent ce livre? Mais pourquoi?

- Je crois que vous n'en avez pas assez lu! Allez vous installer là-bas!

Le gérant du magasin lui montra le charmant petit Salon de Thé qui se trouvait au fond de la boutique. Lucius s'y installa donc et, après s'être longtemps demandé ce qu'il faisait là en compagnie de _ce_ livre, il continua sa lecture en choisissant un nouvel extrait.

'_ La main se fit plus aventureuse et plus baladeuse, caressant la cuisse de Lucius et remontant_...'

- Ah mais comment peut-on lire ça!

- Pardon?! s'insurgèrent deux vieilles femmes, assises non loin de Lucius et lisant, apparemment, le même livre que lui.

- Oh... oubliez!

¤ Aaaah beurk! Et dire qu'elles lisent ça... et ça leur fait plaisir... ¤

Lucius se fit les pires scénarios dans sa tête où il était le héros, en compagnie des deux harpies lui servant de voisines au Salon de Thé.

¤ Ah il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça... et aussi que j'arrête de lire _ça_! ¤

Lucius se leva donc, bien décidé à laisser tomber la lecture de ce livre.

- Monsieur Malfoy?

- Oh Monsieur, je crois que ce livre n'est pas fait pour moi!

- Vraiment? Pourtant...

- Non non! Vraiment!

- Soit... Puis-je vous en faire cadeau alors?

- Comment? Vous voulez m'offrir ce... _ça_?! S'écria-t-il étonné, en montrant le fameux livre.

- Oui oui! Ca me ferrait énormément plaisir si vous acceptiez!

¤ Chiotte... Bon...¤

- Soit... Si vous y tenez!

- En espérant vous revoir bientôt M. Malfoy!

- Certes... Au-revoir!

¤ Foutu livre...¤

Pendant tout le trajet du retour vers son Manoir, Lucius rumina de noirs pensées que son chauffeur n'osa pas arrêter.

A peine fut-il arrivé au Manoir qu'il demanda un verre de Martini et s'installa dans son canapé, au coin du feu. Le service se fit discrètement, chacun sachant pertinemment que quand leur employeur était comme ça, les retombées étaient terribles.

¤ Mais comment peut-on lire ça? C'est immoral! Et c'est plébiscité par la plupart des femmes de Grande-Bretagne, ces vieilles bonnes femmes prudes et frigides! Elles doivent être en manque, je vois que ça comme explication... ¤

Lucius se surprit à ouvrir le livre où, inconsciemment, il avait laissé son doigt comme marque-page, à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Cette histoire le chipotait. Passe encore que le héros s'appelle Lucius! Mais… après lecture de certains passages, il était indéniable que l'auteur _le_ connaissait, le livre recelant trop de points communs avec _lui_. Presque personne ne pouvait connaître _ça_, à moins que les femmes de chambre n'écoutent aux portes…

' _Lucius assis sa secrétaire sur son bureau, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ce qui s'y trouvait._ _"Pratique les jupes" dit-il, car il n'eût qu'à défaire sa partenaire de sa petite culotte_ '

Non vraiment, ce livre était un réel problème. Il le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait eu plusieurs secrétaires, peut-être même un peu trop mais…

' _Lucius attrapa Mélinda, passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos. Leurs visages se trouvaient tellement proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration saccadée de l'autre sur leur visage. Lucius regarda Mélinda droit dans les yeux et pencha son visage pour l'embrasser dans le cou doucement, et petit à petit, remonta jusqu'à sa joue..._ '

Ceci lui rappelait trop le manège qu'il opérait à chaque fois qu'il voulait arriver à ses fins… Toutes les femmes tombaient dans le piège…

' _… qu'il effleura à peine. Mélinda se mis à rougir ce qui encouragea Lucius à se montrer plus hardi. Il frôla alors les lèvres de sa secrétaire, tout doucement, comme pour la mettre à l'aise. Lorsqu'il senti Mélinda céder, et se décontracter dans ses bras, il lécha, dans un geste lent, les lèvres de la jeune femme. Mélinda consentit à ouvrir sa bouche, et Lucius caressa sensuellement la langue de celle-ci. Mélinda serra Lucius dans ses bras et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Lucius brisa le baiser, reprenant son souffle et regarda Mélinda, son regard rempli de désir. Mélinda s'attela à la chemise de son patron, trouvant qu'il faisait décidément trop chaud pour en porter une. Ses doigts caressèrent son torse, formant de petits cercles qui firent sourire Lucius, le rendant plus entreprenant…_ '

- Argh! Non vraiment, je ne peux pas lire la suite!

Lucius se leva précipitamment et enjamba en quelques secondes le peu d'espace qui le séparait de la cheminée du Petit Salon. Regardant simultanément le livre et la cheminée, il prit sa décision. Dans un magnifique mouvement souple du poignée, il jeta le livre dans le feu! Il retourna s'asseoir mais se figea. Son visage, crispé par la fureur, se tourna vers la cheminée.

- Et merde…

Ne prenant même pas la peine de se protéger, il retira le livre, dont les bords étaient mangé par les flammes. Il réprima un cri douloureux et se précipita vers le lavabo le plus proche pour y plonger sa main quelque peu brûlée.

- Mais pourquoiiiiiii… Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de lire ce déchet?!

Il se laissa tombé dans son fauteuil, bu une bonne gorgée de Martini et pris le livre à deux mains.

- Toi, dit-il en parlant au livre, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure!

* * *

Oui bon, le rating n'est pas mérité pour l'instant mais bon... faut bien installer l'histoire!

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?!

A tout le monde!


	3. Lilyane P Tovster

Auteur: Lani

Sur une idée de: Ivrian

Je n'ose même pas regardé depuis quand je n'ai pas uploadé... °_Genre depuis un an et demi..._° ... Je ferrais une bien piètre écrivain finalement... Enfin voilà, aujourd'hui je me suis dite qu'il était grand temps que je boucle cette fic... Parce que je suis sûûûûûre que vous êtes dans un suspens in-sou-te-nable! Bwahah pardon...

**Réponses aux reviews:** Avant toutes choses, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews! C'est une énorme motivation que d'en recevoir, on ne le dirait jamais assez!

**Ivrian**: Oo Merciiiiiiii! C'est terrible d'avoir une review de ta part! ça... Waw quoi! J'espère juste que je ne vais pas complètement dénaturer ton idée...

**Boudi-Melanthouille**: Ah le slash, y'a que ça de vrai! Mais... Enfin même si c'est une "fic hétéro", j'aime trop le slash pour ne pas le mêler au moins de loin à mon histoire! ...Tu aimes mon style! Oo Merci beaucoup! En espérant que la suite te plaise!

**Morganne**: Merci beaucoup! Alors voilà la suite...

**Syana**: Et béh... Merci beaucoup! Merci pour Ivrian d'abord et... Merci pour moi aussi! Très heureuse de te faire réagir comme ça! Cela fait énormément plaisir... J'espère que la siute va te plaire... J'ai peuuuuuur! lol!

**Kritari**: Chose promise, chose dûe... Voici la suite!

**Elnath**: Aaaaah ma Lu'! Fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles! Bon c'est vrai que j'en ai pas beaucoup demandé non plus... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et à bientôt, ne sait-on jamais... :-D

**Jwulee**: Et bien voilà la suite...

**Nfertiti**: Heum vite pas beaucoup mais voilà la suite... Quand même! Mieux vaut tard que jamais non? Non? Ah... Béh... Bonne lecture tout d'même!

**Lisandra**: Merci! Et bonne chance pour le défi!

**Shetane**: Oui c'est sûr que mon Lucius dans cette fic est... hum... pas mal différent... lol! Merci! Et bonne lecture aussi!

**Mione-6**: Béh merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite...

**Sleepy Angel - Lucille**: Merci! Et... Je suis affreusement désolée que la suite n'arrive que maintenant! Toutes mes confuses!

**Neny'**: Ma ptite Nénette... :-D Dis moi... Qu'appelles-tu "_Passer aux choses sérieuses_"! Noooon il n'y aura pas de Sev'/Lucius dans un ascenceur! ... Enfin presque pas... Bwahah j'adore le fan serviiiiice! Contente que tu sois passée par ici! Fait énormément plaisir! C'est toujours difficile de se faire juger par ceux qu'on aime le plus... Bref bref bref... Bonne lectuuuuuure! lol! Et j'te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt!

**PapriK**: Remerciez PapriK parce que c'est en quelque sorte grâce à elle que je m'y suis remise... J'avais complètement éclipsé mes fics jusqu'à sa review... Et j'me suis dite "_Ok cocote, l'est grand temps de s'y remettre!_" ... Merci beaucou PapriK! Et bonne lecture!

¤¤¤

Et avant de vous laisser avec ce magnifique nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais prévenir. Que ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas que les dialogues tiennent une part importante, il vaut mieux passer son chemin parce que c'est majoritairement ce que j'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre... Ah oui aussi je ne me suis pas relue... Et le peu de trucs que j'ai relu contenait des fautes monumentales! Donc désolé d'avance... Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture!

¤¤¤

The Heartbreaker

(ou le Bourreau des cœurs)

¤¤¤

Chapitre Deux: Lilyane P. Tovster

¤¤¤

- Monsieur Malfoy?

- Hum…

- Mons… Monsieur Malfoy?

- Quoi! S'écria Lucius, tout ébouriffé par la nuit plutôt mouvementée qu'il venait de passer.

- Euh… vous vous êtes endormis dans votre fauteuil

Lucius regarda autour de lui et répondit:

- Et alors!

- Ehm euh… je vais préparer votre petit déjeuner…

- Bien!

Lucius regarda partir son domestique. Il tenait toujours dans sa main LE livre. Celui qui lui apportait tant de problèmes, qui lui causait tant de tracas et qui, mine de rien, l'intéressait au plus haut point. Qui? Qui avait tellement d'imagination pour écrire ces livres, pour faire réagir le personnage principal comme lui? Même au point de lui donner son nom?

Une idée s'imposa à lui.

Lucius s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour se jeter sur son téléphone. Il composa un numéro à la va-vite.

"Drago?

- … _Papa?_

- Ouiiii!

_- Papa! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler au travail!_

- Oh arrête, je sais très bien que tu ne travailles pas…

- _Hein!_

- Avoue… Avoue que tu es entrain de matter les secrétaires qui parlent près de la machine à café!

- _Oh Papa… je vis avec quelqu'un…_

- Oui d'ailleurs, à ce sujet…

- _Papa! Tu appelais pour quoi?_

- Ah euh… J'ai acheté un livre l'autre jour, The Heartbreaker…

- … _Et?_

- Quoi "et" ?

- …

- J'aimerais savoir si tu as des infos sur l'auteur.

- _Qui s'appelle!_ Demanda Drago, un brin narquois

- …

- _Papa… Rassures moi, tu sais qui est l'auteur!_

- Euh… je reviens tout de suite!

- …

- Lilyane P. Tovster! Li-ly-ane P. Tov-ster…

_- Ok, je te rappelle dans quelques minutes pour te dire tout ça._

- D'accord! "

Lucius raccrocha le téléphone. Il le fixa tellement intensément qu'il sursauta quand celui-ci sonna.

"_Papa?_

- Oui!

- _J'ai rien sur une Lilyane P. Tovster._

- Rien? Vraiment rien? Même pas un casier judiciaire?

- _Oh Papa! … Pour ça, il faut demander aux flics…_

- Et t'en connais pas des flics?

- _Si mais…_

- Mais t'oses pas parce que tu partages ta vie avec la ptite dame?

- … _Tu es insupportable…_

- … Tu continues à chercher pour moi s'il-te-plaît?

- … _Oui… biensûr…_

- Pfffiou, merci Drago! … Et, à l'occas', faut vraiment que tu me la présente.

- _Qui?_

- Ta copine!

- _Ah … Euh… Oui oui, à l'occas'…_

- Bonne journée Dray..

- _Ouai… à plus Papa…_"

Lucius garda le combiné du téléphone collé contre son oreille malgré la fin de l'appel. Pitoyablement, il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit lui-même un verre de Martini. Puis, il s'enfonça sans modération dans son fauteuil, le livre tant honnit trônant toujours sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil. Lentement mais sûrement, ses méninges se remirent en marche.

° _Comment est-ce possible? Drago aurait dû trouver quelque chose sur elle! On ne peut pas vivre incognito comme ça…Lilyane P. Tovster... Mais qui es-tu! ... Sacrebleu un pseudonyme!_ °

- Biensûr! C'est cela, un pseudonyme! Ah le lâche! Il se cache derrière un pseudonyme!

° _Mais qui est-ce alors? ... Je n'ai aucun ennemi capable d'aligner plus de 3 mots, alors écrire un bouquin! Même à l'eau de rose... Ah moins que ne soit Sev' qui m'ai fait une farce... ça lui ressemblerait bien mais...Non quand même... Non pas lui..._ °

- C'est peut-être un anagramme tiens...

Lucius se leva et fonça tout droit sur son bureau pour étudier la question. Il était tellement fébrile qu'il fit tomber toutes ses affaires et fût incapable de tenir une feuille en main. Il s'arrête 2 secondes, respirant la moitié de l'air disponible dans son bureau et prit violemment le premier papier qui lui résistait à portée de main sur son bureau. Avec horreu il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà utilisé.

° _Non non non non non! Le monde s'acharne sur moi... Je n'aurais JAMAIS dû aller dans cette librairie! Bon c'est quoi ce papier encore... Raaah mince les papiers de mon divorce! ... Mon divorce..._ °

Une idée s'installa alors tout doucement dans son esprit... Lentement mais sûrement.

° _Et si... Et si c'était Narcissa..._°

- Nooooon, quand même pas! Elle ne me ferrait pas ça à moi!

° _Hum avec tout ce que je lui ai fait..._ °

Il fixa alors les papiers de son divorce d'un oeil mauvais.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir, il FAUT que je lui demande... Mais... Je ne sais même pas où la joindre! ... Drago... Dragooooo!

Lucius décrocha son téléphone pour une nouvelle fois de la journée et hurla dans le combiné:

- Drago! Où est ta mère!

- _Euh oui Monsieur je vous écoute..._

- Drago répond moi!

- _Je ne sais pas Monsieur..._

- ... Y'a quelqu'un à côté de toi!

_- Oui..._

- Ton boss?

-_ Certes..._

- Oh... Et donc tu ne sais pas où elle est?

- _Non pourquoi?_

- Comme ça... T'as vraiment aucunes nouvelles d'elle?

- _Si mais..._

- Aaaaaah je le savaiiiiis!

- _Chuuuuuut! On parle sur Internet Papa... Je ne sais donc pas où elle est..._

- Ah... Pardon...

- _Pas grave..._

- ça va? Tu bosses dur?

Lucius entendit un rire étouffé au bout du téléphone.

- _Et c'est rien de le dire..._

- Bon je te laisse alors... Euh...

- _Oui Papa?_

- Elle va bien?

- _Ah enfin tu demandes! Oui elle va bien... Son entreprise fonctionne donc ça va..._

- Son entreprise?

- _Oui. Elle dirige un bar... Ou une boîte je ne sais plus_.

- D'accord... Merci...

Drago lui répondit narquoisement:

- _Pas trop désespéré Papa! _

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- _Tu dis pardon, tu me remercies... Ohlalaaaaaa! Mon père se transfooooorme! A l'aide!_

- Drago... Tu viens de hurler ça alors que tu es entouré de tes collègues!

- _Euh... J'en ai bien peur..._

- Ah aaaah! ... Pardon... Bon je te laisse!

- _Oui... Papa..._

- Oui?

- _Fais pas de bêtises s'il-te-plaît..._

- Moi! M'enfin Drago!

- _Papa..._

- Oui d'accord, d'accord! A plus tard Dray!

- _Ouais... Bye!_

Lucius raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche en se massant les tempes.

° _Un bar... Et bin ça va être facile... Ah le boulot oui..._°

- Sev'?

- _Ouais... Ma poule qu'est-ce que tu fous?_

- Roh il m'arrive un truc de fou!

- _... Ah..._

- C'est une longue histoire. Je ne viendrai pas cette aprèm au boulot... Et en fait demain non plus...

- _Ok c'est noté. Comme d'habitude je vais de nouveau tout me coltiner tout seul pendant que... On peut savoir pourquoi au fait!_

- Il faut que je vois Narcissa.

- _Oh et pourquoi? Tu veux renouer contact!_

- Ah ah très drôle! Non. J'ai acheté un livre complètement idiot l'autre jour et j'aimerais savoir qui est l'auteur.

- _Et tu crois que c'est Narcissa? Et pourquoi tu crois que c'est elle?_

- Parce que Drago n'a rien trouvé sur l'auteur dans sa base de données... Hé! J'ai entendu ton éclat de rire étouffé Sev'! Et puis il faut bien que je commence quelque part.

- _C'est quoi le livre?_

- The Heartbreaker...

- _Noooooon... Nooooooon! Nom de dieu toi tu lis ça! Bwahahah!_

- Oui bon ça va hein! Le vendeur me l'a donné, c'est pas pareil!

- _De là à le lire tout d'même! C'est pas le genre de Narcissa d'écrire ça, et tu le sais..._

- Je veux juste être sûr...

- _Ok ok... Amuses-toi bien alors... Bwah!_

- Merci Sev'...

Lucius tapota l'accoudoir de son fauteuil d'un air songeur. Biensûr qu'il était conscient que Narcissa n'était pas du genre à écrire ce style de livres mais un doute résistait. Si Narcissa n'en était pas capable alors qui? Il avait connu tellement de femmes mais il n'inimaginait aucune capable de lui faire ça, surtout à lui. Non vraiment personne, même pas les soeurs de son ex-femme ou son ancienne secrétaire Lily Potter... Lily... Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu? Que devenait-elle? Et surtout, pourquoi mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus ensembles? Lucius entandait d'ici la voix de son fils lui répondre:"_Mais à cause de ton orgueil surdimensionné Papa..._"

- Moui moui moui...

Lucius se releva, déterminé à résoudre cette affaire. Il se dirigea à grands-pas vers la porte d'entrée prenant sa canne et son manteau dans le couloir en passant. Le vent lui fouettant le visage lui fit prendre conscience de l'absence d'un menu détail. Il couru pour retourner chez lui et appeller une de ses ex-belles soeurs. Bellatrix lui donna difficilement le lieu où habitait Narcissa. Mais elle n'avait jamais pû résister à Lucius qui ne se privait guère d'en profiter.

- Memphis!

- _Oui... Le Tennessee Three _

- Le quoi? Hein? ...

- _Le... Oh Lucius tu as très bien compris! Je ne devais pas te le dire! Désolé!_

Mais elle lui raccrocha tout de même au nez. Malgré le charme de Lucius.

- Memphis...

°_ Et bin c'est pas loiiiiin du tout d'ici... _°

* * *

C'est moi ou... Ce vaste silence signifie que vous n'avez pas aimé... En même temps il se passe pas grand chose... Vu que le voyage est prévu pour le chapitre suivant... Bwahah! Mais je suis entrain de l'écrire alors... Enfin voilà, à bientooooot! 


End file.
